Sydney
Sydney is a current member of WatchGirlsPlay, making her debut in Slender: The Arrival #1. Her name is usually shortened to Syd by the other girls and the fans. She is also the oldest member of the group. Along with Mariya, she is the longest serving member of the channel. She is Skyler's older sister. About Sydney has a cheerful and caring personality. She is adored by the fans and the other girls for her caring personality and as such was given the name "Mama Bear". She is also one of the more vocal of the group, though her commentary are tamer than the others. While she has sworn on a few occasions, she is one of the few that avoids cussing in their videos. One of her main accessories that she usually wears are her bows, of which she has many and fans often send her some through the mail. She also rarely rages and is very brave, being able to take any horror games that come her way and rarely screaming at the jumpscares, though she has been startled. She says that she is still waiting for a game to truly scare her. When she rages at a game, she either facepalms herself in frustration or simply stays quiet. She has one weakness: gore and children placed in danger, which is shown very prominently in their Happy Wheels and Among the Sleep videos. Interaction with others Of the girls, it isn't shown how close she is with the others as she rarely does co-ops and rarely has anyone walk in on her gaming sessions, though it's pretty clear in the livestreams and group videos that she is close friends with the others, particularly Mariya. Of the past girls, she's the closest with Amber and Stacy. As shown in pictures from twitter and instragram, she still keeps in touch with Stacy. She mentioned during the Cat Lady livestream that she is still in contact with Amber. In co-op videos, she was usually paired with Amber. After Amber's exit, she is commonly paired with Mariya. The latter pairing having been dubbed Sydriya by the fans. Video appearances Public videos *Slender: The Arrival: 1, 3, 4 (w/Stacy) (#4, #10, #12) *Unfair Platformer: 1 (#5) *CLOP (#8) *Surgeon Simulator: 1 (#11) *Challenges: 0, 2, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 (#13, #23, #119, #121, #133, #160, #410) *Unfair Mario: 1, 4 (#14, #486) *Hole in the Wall: 1, 2 (w/Amber) (#15, #26) *Barrels (#16) *Q&A (#21) *Curse of the Aztecs (#22) *Happy Wheels: 1-11 (#24, #40, #51, #66, #74, #96, #123, #178, #216, #278, #373) *Dance Central (w/Amber) (#25) *Kraven Manor: 1, 2, 3, 4 (#27, #31, #63, #67) *Bromancing Saga 2 (w/Renae) (#28) *Outlast: 1-16 (#29, #35, #46, #53, #61, #65, #70, #73, #76, #79, #80, #82-#86) *Cat Mario: 2 (#30) *Swing Soccer (w/Amber) (#32) *Amnesia: The Dark Descent: 1, 2, 3, 4 (#34, #44, #55, #59) *McPixel (#36) *Labyrinth (#38) *The Typing of the Dead: 1 (#39) *The Curse of the Chocolate Fountain (#45) *Smile.exe (#49) *Big Bowl of Questions (w/Mariya) (#50) *Super Hot (#57) *F*ck This Game (#62) *5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Reloaded (#68) *One Year Anniversary (#69) *Cards Against Humanity (#71) *Goat Simulator: 1 (#75) *Vanish (#93) *Among the Sleep: 1-8 (#99, #102, #107, #120, #124, #131, #138, #139) *Uncraft Me!: 1, 2, 3, 4 (#108, #111, #259, #263) *Five Nights at Freddy's: 1-6 (#134, #141, #148, #171, #187, #219) *Sally.exe (#149) *QWOP (#158) *5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Family Reunion (#159) *AFK: 3-10, 12-16, 18, 20, 21, 22, 24, 26, 29 (#164, #174, #175, #198, #206, #255, #256, #319, #375, #381, #412, #427, #429, #466, #470, #472, #478, #481, #488, #514) *Neverending Nightmares: 1-4 (#182, #190, #194, #185) *Simsimi: 1 (#183) *Five Nights at Freddy's 2: 1-6 (#186, #191, #207, #211, #213, #231) *FaceRig: 1 (#195) *Whack Your Ex (#202) *Fist of Awesome (#224) *React: 1-24 (#244, #228, #245, #293, #303, #313, #328, #340, #341, #364, #382, #402, #417, #432, #443, #451, #462, #471, #496, #509, #518, #528, #538, #552) *Ingrown Toenail Surgery (#239) *Dungeon Nightmares II (#240) *Five Nights at Freddy's 3: 1-4 (#243, #248, #251, #253) *2 Year Anniversary (#254) *5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Wedding Day (#264) *Whack Your Boss (#268) *Muddy Heights (#274) *HappyMouse.exe (#279) *Aladdin.exe (#280) *Onions.exe (#282) *Depth (#309) *Game of Thrones: 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, 1-5 (solo) (#312, #322, #327, #333, #338) *Ode to Renae (w/Mariya) (#323) *Dead Bits (#324) *WCW: 9 (#326) *Creepypasta: 1 (w/Mariya), 2 (w/Skyler), 3 (w/Mariya), 5 (w/Mars), 6 (w/Maddie) (#331, #397, #415, #447, #489) *Whack Your Computer (#348) *Five Nights at Freddy's 4: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 (#349, #360, #367, #377, #388, #445) *Five Nights at Chum Bucket: 1 (#378) *Hatfall (#383) *Devastated Dreams (#387) *One Finger Death Punch (#392) *Luna Game (#393) *Uncraft World: 1 (#403) *Boibot (#407) *Whack Your Neighbor (#408) *Night Blights: 1 (#423) *Slaughterhouse Escape (#425) *Lullaby for an Electric Toaster (#438) *Shower with Your Dad Simulator (#449) *Hotel Remorse (#456) *Broforce (#469) *Lakeview Cabin III (#482) *New Studio Tour (#485) *Whack the Burglars: 1, 2 (#499, #503) *Cooking Mama (#512) *How Do You Do It? (#516) *Mid-Valley Vibes Podcast (#520) *The Impossible Game (#542) *The Park: 1, 2, 3 (#544, #546, #548) *Sims 4: 7 (w/Mariya) (#547) *MMA Federation (#550) *Three Year Anniversary (#555) Unlisted/Private videos Trivia *Of all the girls that have done solo plays, Sydney is the one of two girls to have only done one solo play, Stephanie being the other. *Of the current members, Sydney is one of two girls who does not wear glasses, Stephanie being the other. *As mentioned in her Game of Thrones playthrough, she is a fan of the series and Arya Stark is her favorite character. She mentioned in a livestream that she'd fangirl if Maisie Williams were to join GirlsPlay. External links Category:Current members Category:Members Category:Sydney